


Your Past / My Future

by bucketmouse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/pseuds/bucketmouse
Summary: Claude goes to explore the academy at night and gets a little more than he bargained for when he runs into a certain Prince of Faerghus, though unlike him in any way Claude's ever known him. (Straight PWP with War Phase Dimitri x Academy Claude)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 254





	Your Past / My Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/gifts).



Something had gone very, very wrong. 

What, exactly, Claude couldn't say. But nothing was right about … this. 

He had just been sneaking out in the night for some informational skulking at the academy while the monks were asleep only to find himself waylaid by what he thought first was some vagrant that had broken into the academy grounds. Just as he noticed the hulking figure he was slammed onto his back with the wind knocked out of him. There was a dagger in his boot, but his hand only made it down to his waist before the figure grabbed Claude's wrist and easily slammed it onto the stone as well. It was then that the light of the full Horsebow moon finally illuminated the figure pinning him to the ground though the small basement windows. 

Pale blonde hair, shaggy and framing his face, a black scrap of cloth covering one eye, but the other a bright, fierce blue. It was no ordinary spear in his hand either, but Areadbhar, or a shockingly good imitation. 

It was Dimitri.

But - wasn't him, at the same time. A Dimitri that time had been particularly unkind to. All along the right side of his face, pale spider webbing of scars covered his skin, vanishing under the black cloth.

After a moment, it became clear he was just as surprised to see Claude as Claude was to see him. 

"... Von Riegen?" He asked, his voice a low rumble, rough from disuse. "What - how -?"

Claude reached out, hand slow, to touch the side of Dimitri's face. He was a warm, physical presence. Real, in spite of everything. No illusion or trick.

"Dimitri?" He didn't flinch away when Claude touched his cheek, when his fingertips pressed lightly against the cloth and felt the hollow space beneath it. "What… I saw you at dinner. What _happened_?"

At dinner Dimitri was as he'd always been. Whole, surrounded by his classmates, laughing along with some joke Sylvain had made. 

Dimitri didn't answer, too preoccupied with searching Claude's face with his one good eye, like he couldn't believe if this was real or not either. He did come to some conclusion, though, or accepted the lack of one. He rested his weight on the arm that held Areadbhar, letting go of Claude's wrist so that he could yank the gauntlet fastenings opening with his teeth before letting it fall to the floor. His hand was steady when he reached out to touch Claude's skin with his own bare hand. Rough fingers caressed Claude's face in turn, murmured a surprised "Smooth…" as he traced Claude's jawline. 

A moment later he surprised Claude again, ducking down to nuzzle at Claude's neck and rub his cheek against's Claude's, like the large cat of his house crest. 

"Dimitri?" Claude asked again, less sure this time. 

"You can't be real," Dimitri's voice was a breathy whisper, and he reached down slide his hand along the front of Claude's uniform until he could slide it up under his undershirt, caressing the soft skin along his stomach. "You can't be."

Claude knew he should stop this, to say something, but feeling Dimitri's rough hand on his stomach made every other thought he had fly out of his head and into the great beyond. He had noticed Dimitri, of course, but who hadn't? The shining beautiful prince of Faerghus. 

"I used to dream of you," Dimitri murmured, his breath hot against Claude's neck, like he knew exactly what Claude had to be thinking. "Almost every night. Is that why you show up now, like this? It would be too easy to justify with you now?" 

There was a clatter of sound as he let his lance fall to the stone floor so that he could get his other gauntlet off, to ruck Claude's shirt up to get both hands against Claude's bare skin and draw a shaking moan from him. 

"Dimitri," Claude sighed, thoughts too overwhelmed to get in a coherent order. Dimitri was a little bigger than Claude, but this man who he had become now was massive, broad shoulders and chest and easily large enough to completely cover Claude. "In the basement, really?" 

He gets a laugh, an actual laugh from Dimitri, though there is an edge of hysteria to the laughter. 

"The walls are too thin in the dorms. I don't want a ghost interrupting us." 

There's not any time to unpack that, not when Dimitri's hands are sliding low onto his hips, then Claude was swearing and getting his belt unbuckled so Dimitri could get his hands even lower. None of this made any sense, not a single part of it, but Claude got the distinct feeling that stopping wasn't going to make things make any more sense. Not when Dimitri seemed utterly uninterested in explaining anything, if he even had any answers to give. 

Claude's pants were quickly shoved around his thighs, his small clothes next, and Dimitri's rough hand on his cock made his partial erection swell to full in an instant. Claude could only moan, thrusting his hips up for more stimulation, Dimitri's teeth on his neck biting a kiss into the sensitive flesh. 

Claude grasped blindly at Dimitri's shoulders, got two good handfuls of the thick cloak that was basically a curtain around them, and he was able to use it to Dimitri closer when he shifted like he was going to move away. Claude was feeling a little over exposed like he was, shirt pushed up to his armpits and his pants down to reveal his body from flushed chest to throbbing cock, and all Dimitri had taken off were his gauntlets. 

"You take my armor off, then," he replied when Claude protested him pulling away. It shouldn't have been sexy, but Dimitri crouched between Claude's legs armored for war telling Claude to get it off of him… there wasn't a whole lot of variety in Fódlan armor. Easy enough to find the buckles and catches, to get the breastplate off, the cuisses. He was going for the left vambrace when Dimitri lost his patience and decided this was enough. It took only one hand on Claude's waist for Dimitri to flip him like he was made of paper, onto his hands and knees then pulling Claude up and - _oh_.

Claude wasn't some blushing maiden - sex was treated differently in Almyra, with the frankness of a culture for whom even nobility raised animals. You knew how sex worked well before you were old enough to partake. It was just another fact of life. 

Actually feeling Dimitri's tongue against his hole was another thing entirely. He clearly had no compunctions, no embarrassment, hot mouth against Claude's flesh, tongue briefly pressed against the ring of puckered muscle before pressing inside. 

"Fuck. _Fuck_ , Dimitri-" Claude moaned, bringing a hand up to try and muffle his sounds a second later, to keep from being overheard by a stray guard on patrol. Dimitri's tongue was so slick inside of him, fucking him with it like he'd done it a hundred times before and knew exactly how to take Caude apart with just his mouth. When he pulled back long enough to slick up his fingers to add to Claude too, when he curled them just right, Claude almost came then and there. Dimitri gripped the base of Claude's cock tightly, growling against his skin. 

"Not until I'm inside you, Von Riegen," he said, voice full of promise. Claude's legs shook beneath him, only remaining propped up because of the angle and Dimitri's hold on him. Dimitri curled his fingers again, rubbing mercilessly at that spot inside of Claude until he was trembling in place. 

"Ah - you'd better hurry up then, your princliness," Claude's attempt at bravado fell a little flat when the words came out pleading and dissolved into helpless whimpers at the end.

Dimitri either took that as a challenge or was tired of waiting, himself. Claude heard a shift of fabric, the sound of spit, then the blunt head of Dimitri's cock was pressing against his already stretched rim to ever so slowly push inside Claude. It was too much, Claude's head was bent down between his arms, forehead against the cold stone floor. And still, Dimitri kept pushing inside of him, still had more of himself to fill Claude with. It was just the inexorable stretch until he shifted, hands holding Claude in place by his hips, and then one small movement to brush up against that same spot inside of Claude and the little breathy moans turned into a wail of pleasure. 

"That's it," Dimitri hissed, and Claude felt his hips flush against Claude's ass. Finally, fully sheathed inside of him. Ever so slowly he began to move, hangs gripping Claude's hips hard enough to leave bruises behind. "Now, Von Riegen. _Now._ "

Claude didn't even need a hand on himself, not with the angle Dimitri was driving into him again and again. With another shuddering cry he spilled onto the stone below them, vision gone white for a moment from the pleasure of it. Feeling Claude go so tight around him, Dimitri began to thrust in earnest. He was like a wild beast, a low growl forming in his throat as he drove his cock into Claude, who took it so much easier now that he had come. Sated, practically boneless, just riding out his pleasure as Dimitti covered him, fucked into him over and over again until he too was shuddering, stilling, spending inside of Claude. 

Draped over Claude, Dimitri was still buried deep inside of him, murmuring against his hair in words Claude couldn't quite hear. He'd be paying for this tomorrow, he was certain, but right then he just felt so relaxed and tired, a few minutes of shutting his eyes wouldn't make a difference. 

It was still dark when Claude opened his eyes again. He was cleaned up and his uniform righted. Of Dimitri - the one eyed half feral armored Dimitri - there was no sign. 

He could have believed it was some extremely elaborate wet dream, especially when he saw the Prince of Faerghus the next day at breakfast in the dining hall just as he always was. Could have, if not for the mess still inside of him when he woke and the bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips and the bite mark on his neck in the morning.


End file.
